Nakut-nakutin Naruhina
by Uzumaki Haris
Summary: sekelompok remaja sedang duduk di taman dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. ingin tau kisah selengkapnya? silahkan dibaca


**nih Fanfict Naruhina pertamaku,kalo jelek mohon maaf ya.. ^^**

**Jalan cerita punya asli dari saya**

**,tapi naruto dkk adalah milik masashi kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..**

**Enjoy aja oke…**

****  
**disebuah taman di pinggir desa konoha,sekelompok remaja sedang terlihat berfikir.**

**"bagaimana kita kerjai si naruto dan hinata,mereka berdua kan sering ngerjain kita" ucap wanita berambut pink yang bernama sakura.**

**"aku setuju denganmu sakura,mereka kan pernah mengerjaiku saat aku sedang berduaan dengan sai" ucap wanita berambut pirang yang berponi seperti kuda.**

**"iya tuh, -gara mereka kita jatuh ke danau" timpal pemuda bermuka pucat yang bernama sai**

**Flash back "on"**

**"ino-chan kita duduk dibangku deket danau itu yuk"ucap sai**

**"ayuk,sai-kun"timpal ino sambil menarik lemgan hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.**

**di belakang pohon beringin yang ada tidak jauh dari bangku yang ino dan sai tempati nampak dua orang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.**

**"hinata-chan,kita kagetin mereka yuk,kayaknya seru deh"ucap pemuda berambut pirang dan mentuk rambutnya seperti buah bernama naruto**

**"a-ayo naruto-kun,sudah lama aku tidak ngerjain**

**i-ino nih"jawab hinata dengan agak terbata,namun wajahnya menunjukan dia senang sekali akan mengerjai temannya tersebut.**

**Skip time**

**"huaaaa,mau kemana kalian?"ucap naruto dan hinata yang mengagetkan ino dan sai dari belakang sambil memakai pakaian hantu yang lumayan seram.**

**"tidaaaakkkk,hantuuu" teriak ino dan sai sambil menjauh dari hantu dibelakang mereka namun mereka tidak tahu jika danau sudah dibelakang mereka,karena jarak bangku dan danau hanya satu meter itu pun arah bangkunya menghadap kedanau dan akhirnya...**

**"jjbbyyyuuuurrrr..." sai dan ino pun terjatuh ke danau dan basah kuyub.**

**"whahahaha,tidak kusangka kalian berdua takut hantu ya,bilangnya paling berani,dattebayo" ucap naruto sambil diselingi tawa hanya menatap sai dan ino dengan takut,walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat senang mengerjai temannya itu.**

**"awas ya kau,naruto dan hinata,akan kubalas kalian nanti" ucap sai dan ino dalam hati.**

**Flash back "off"**

**"hey hey hey,tidak baik kalian berbuat begitu pada naruto dan hinata" ucap pemuda berambut raven yang lebih mirip pantat ayam itu bernama sasuke.**

**"tumben kau bicara begitu,sasuke tidak biasanya"**

**gumam sakura yang keheranan.**

**"iya sasuke,tumben bicara seperti itu,biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat jika mengerjai si dobe naruto itu" ucap sai.**

**"Hn,terserah kalian saja tidak mau ikut-ikutan" ucap sasuke lagi.**

****

Malam hari di kedai ramen ichiraku naruto,hinata,sakura,sai,dan ino sedang mengobrol sambil makan ramen yang menurut naruto paling enak didunia.   
**  
"hey naruto,hinata bagaimana kalo besok kita kerumah hantu yang ada di pinggir desa?" **  
**ucap ino **  
**"a-ano,a-aku takut rumah h-hantu ino-chan.." **  
**jawab hinata. **  
**  
"ayolah hinata,ikut ya ?timpal sakura **  
**"b-baiklah,s-sakura aku ikut" jawab hinata terbata **  
**"bagaimana denganmu naruto?" ucap sai **  
**"aku ikut,hinata-chan saja ikut masa aku tidak" **  
**jawab naruto,karena takut dibilang penakut oleh teman-temannya terutama oleh sang kekasih,hinata. **  
**  
"n-naruto kun,kau y-yakin?" ucap hinata khawatir **  
**"aku yakin hime,lagipula aku nggak mau kamu sendirian disana" jawab naruto sambil memegang pipi hinata,yang sukses membuat pipi hinata memerah karena malu. **  
**  
"hime,kau sakit?pipimu kok merah?" tanya naruto khawatir **  
**"aku tidak s-sakit n-naruto kun,tenang s-saja" **  
**ucap hinata agar naruto tidak khawatir. **  
**  
Didalam pikiran sakura,sai,dan ino **  
**"hahaha,siap-siap kami akan membalas kejahilan kalian berdua selama ini" sambil menatap sinis naruto dan hinata**

**keesokan harinya**

**pada Malam Hari Didepan pintu masuk Rumah hantu dipinggir desa konoha**

**"n-naruto kun,kita p-pulang saja yuk.a-aku takut"**

**bisik hinata ke naruto.**

**"kita tidak akan pulang, saja aku akan selalu disampingmu"**

**jawab naruto sambil memeluk hinata hingga wajah hinata memerah."naruto-kun,t-terima kasih" bisik hinata.**

**"hey,kalian ingin masuk atau berduaan sih!" teriak sakura.**

**"hey,biasa dong saja kau iri padaku dan hinata kan?karena kau tidak bisa bermesraan dengan si sakuke ayam itu kan? jawab naruto yang membuat sakura sweatdrop.**

**"iya,kasihan juga ya sakura tidak bisa bersama dengan kita ya,sai-kun?" timpal ino dengan rasa bangga.**

**"sialan kau ino,sasuke tidak bisa ikut karena ada acara keluarga uchiha tau" ketus sakura karena kesal dengan 4 orang ini.**

**"biasa sajalah jawabnya sakura,ino kan tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu" ucap sai membela ino pacarnya**

**"ya maaf-maaf sai"sweatdrop sakura**

**Didalam rumah hantu**

**"n-naruto kun aku takut nih" kata hinata**

**"pegang tanganku hime jika kamu takut" ucap naruto,hinata yang mendengar itupun langsung mendekap tangan naruto erat,naruto yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum senang karena tingkah kekasihnya itu.**

**Di Dalam Rumah Hantu**

**sebuah penampakan hantu putih yang dia tidak ketahui padahal itu sai yang sedang menakuti hinata baru saja melintas didepan saja hinata yang kaget itu menjerit**

**"kyaaaaaaaa!" jerit keras hinata**

**"ada apa hime?" tanya naruto khawatir.**

**"ada hantu zombie pucat,naruto-kun" jawab hinata sambil tersebut membuat sakura dan ino tertawa dalam hati.**

**"rasakan itu,hinata" inner kedua perempuan itu**

**FLASH BACK" "On"**

**sebelum masuk ke wahana rumah hantu sai,sakura,dan ino berbisik sambil menjauh dari naruto dan hinata**

**"sai,kau pura-pura jadi hantu zombie ya,kan cocok tuh ama kulitmu yang pucat" bisik sakura**

**"hei, menyuruh kekasihku untuk melakukan itu tau,lagipula kan masih banyak yang bisa nakut-nakutin si naruhina" jawab ino**

**"sudahlah ino,ini kan demi keberhasilan rencana kita" ucap sai yang sedang ada di sampingnya.**

**"baiklah sai-kun" jawab ino dengan datar.**

**"flash back off"**

**"dimana hime ? biar aku hajar hantu itu" kata naruto**

**"tadi ada didepanku hikss..,dia pucat sekali hikks...a-aku j-jadi tak-kut hikkss..,naruto-kun" jawab hinata terbata dan menangis**

**"sudahlah hime,jangan takut aku disini akan jagain kamu" ucap naruto sambil memeluk hinata yang menangis karena membuat pipi hinata memerah karena senang dengan ucapan naruto.**

**"terima kasih naruto kun,a-aku sangat b-beruntung m-memilikimu yang s-selalu ada di sampingku" ucap hinata pelan.**

**"sama-sama,hime" ucap naruto menenangkan hinata sambil mengecup kening hinata..**

**sontak wajah hinata semakin memerah akibat tingkah sang kekasih.**

**"HEY,kalian ingin lanjut atau ingin bermesraan sih." ketus sakura**

**"iya,ayo lanjutkan" ketus ino sekarang**

**"ayo,hinata-chan kamu tetap disampingku ya,kalau kamu takut genggam tanganku dgn erat" ucap naruto sambil memandang hinata dengan senyum khasnya.**

**"b-baik,na-naruto-kun" ucap hinata terbata**

**SKIP TIME**

**'sedikit lagi keluar dari rumah hantu ini,tahan hinata' pikir hinata**

**'aku harus bisa'pikirnya lagi**

**Flash Back on**

**"kyaaaaa" teriak hinata**

**naruto-kun aku takut" lanjut hinata**

**"tenang saja, agi kan kita keluar dari sini" jawab naruto sambil mengusap rambut indigo milik hinata.**

**"kita berhasil,tapi kok naruto gak takut ya daritadi" bisik sakura ke ino yang daritdai ada dibelakang naruto dan hinata**

**"iya,kenapa ya si naruto,biasanya dia paling takut dengan hantu" bisik ino**

**flash back off**

**"akhirnya ki-kita k-keluar juga" ucap hinata terbata namun lega**

**"hey naruto,kok daritadi kamu tenang aja masuk kesana,padahal kau kan paling takut sama hantu" ucap ino**

**"tentu saja tidak takut,orang dia dan aku kan sama-sama udah jadi hantu beneran" kata sasuke tiba-tiba**

**"LOOOH" ucp ino dan sakura barengan.**

**flashback on**

**sebelum pertemuan sai,sakura,ino,dan sasuke untuk merencanakan ngerjain si naruhina di taman konoha**

**"naruto,kita pulang ke konoha yo,bosan aku disini." ucap sasuke**

**"baiklah, masuk ke mobilku " ucap naruto**

**"kita pulang sekarang,aku rindu sekali pada hinata" ucap naruto senang sambil mengemudi mobilnya dengan lumayan cepat**

**"cih,dasar kau cincin yang kau beli untuk hinata akan diapakan?" ucap sasuke**

**"untuk memperingati satu tahun aku jadian dengan hinata,soalnya bulan depan aku akan melamar hinata" jawab naruto makin senang.**

**"dasar kau,naruto" ucap sasuke sambil menjitak naruto**

**"sakit,sasuke" teriak naruto**

**sedang asiknya mereka berbicara dimobil naruto dan sasuke tidak melihat ada sebuah truck mendekat kearah mereka,tidak sadar jika truck itu salah akhirnya...**

**ckkkittt...**

**guuubrakkkk...**

**prrrentang...**

**jegerrrr...**

**jedaaarrr...**

**duuuaaarrr...**

**mobil naruto menabrak truck itu dan mobil naruto berguling sebelum meledak karena tangi mobilnya bocor akibat tabrakan tadi...**

**flashback off**

**"jadi begitu ceritanya" ucap naruto**

**"aku disini hanya ingin menemani hinata untuk terakhir kalinya" ucap naruto lagi**

**"tidak mungkim,naruto-kun belum mati" ucap hinata,sambil menangis mendengar cerita naruto tadi**

**"maaf hime,ini sudah beda alam" ucap naruto dengan ragu**

**"jangan tinggalkan aku, kan sudah berjanji akan disampingku" teriak hinata**

**"aku akan terus disampingmu,walaupun kamu ga akan ngeliat aku lagi,kamu masih bisa ngerasain kehadiran aku akan terus menjaga kamu,terus ada disampingmu meski kita beda dunia" ucap naruto sambil memeluk hinata untuk terakhir kalinya**

**"terima kasih, selama ini,untuk cinta yang kamu berikan ke aku,untuk semuanya" ucap naruto yang perlahan tubuhnya akan menghilang.**

**"sasuke,apa kau juga akan pergi?bagaimana denganku?" ucap sakura yang hatinya entah bagaimana rasanya sekarang.**

**"sama seperti naruto,aku akan selalu disampingmu selalu" ucap sasuke sambil memeluk sakura**

**"janji ya selalu disampingku,walau beda dunia,sasuke" ucap sakura dengan menahan rasa sedihnya itu.**

**"aku janji,sakura" ucap sasuke tersenym**

**"hey,sasuke dan naruto ayo kita pergi" ucap sosok misterius berjubah serba dewa kematian**

**"baik,jaga diri kalian akan selalu disisi kalian" ucap sasuke dan naruto barengan sambil tersenyum.**

**'selamat jalan ya sayang,semoga kamu menepati janji ini' batin hinata dan sakura**

**ino yang terpaku hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian yang barusan dia lihat**

**"ino,naruto kemana ya,aku tidak lihat dia daritadi masuk ke rumah hantu?" tanya sai**

**"sebenarnya naruto dan sasuke sudah menjadi hantu" jawab ino**

**"AAAAPPPPAAAA?" teriak sai kaget**

**"tapi kau bukan hantu beneran kan sai?aku ga mau kehilangan kamu" tanya ino cemas**

**"aku masih hidup ino,jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak" ucap sai lalu memeluk ino**

**"jangan tinggalkan aku ya sai,aku takut kehilangan kamu" ucap ino sambil menahan tangisnya**

**"tidak akan kutinggalkan kamu,ino-chan" ucap sai sambil tersenym tulus**

**akhirnya mereka baru tahu bahwa sasuke dan naruto sudah meninggal sebelum mereka merencanakan untuk mengerjai saja membuat sakura dan hinata sedih melihat kekasihnya pergi untuk mereka percaya bahwa kekasihnya selalu ada disamping mereka berdua untuk menjaganya selalu..**

**THE END**

**Gimana?**

**Gaje dan jelek ya?**

**Tapi tetep donk,ya**

**Di review dulu oke **


End file.
